Remember This Feeling
by kellegirl
Summary: Axel wants Roxas to remember him and has an idea of how to make him.  Honestly it's a pure lemon and my first at that.  Heavy M rating.  Oneshot, Axel x Roxas, yaoi, lemon.  Please review


_Me: Well this is my first attempt at a real lemon. You have NO idea how hard this was to write! It took me, (checks clock), a week and a half to write. I'd like to start off asking for reviews as I'm still not satisfied with it._

_Mims: You should have seen her writing this it was absolutely hysterical! She was all "I hate my writing!" and "Why does the universe not want me to be good at smut?" I nearly died from laughing so hard._

_Me: I hate you, you know that._

_Mims: Yup_

_Me: Well I should probably end my authors note so here's the basics. _

Warning_ this contains a lemon and yaoi_. _In truth it's a lemon with very little plot so if you don't like boy sex hit the back button, if hot Axel x Roxas action is your thing read on. _

Disclaimer _I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Trust me if I did it would have been WAY different, Riku and Sora would have been doing naughty things to each other the entire time and Roxas and Axel probably wouldn't have had any scenes that didn't involve a bed (insert evil smirk)._

_Mims: Oh dear god (waves a hand in front of my eyes); I think she just went off into smut land again. Any way if you have similar tastes, i.e. you like smut, then read and review or kelle611 is going to cry._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Roxas POV)

Roxas gasped, his back slamming against the brick wall behind him. How had this happened? How had he been overcome by this redhead so easily? Only a few days before he had beaten the living shit out of him after the struggle tournament and now he was pinned against a building down a back alley where no one would hear him scream for help. The redhead, Roxas thought his name was Axel, stared hungrily into Roxas's eyes. Fear overwhelmed the small blond, but something else bubbled up inside of him. It was like he had seen these eyes before, seen the lust that shone through, and he had not been afraid before.

"Wha-what do you want?" Roxas couldn't keep his voice from faltering.

"I want you to remember. I'm tired of waiting Roxy; I'll make it all come back." Axel purred into the blonde's ear.

Roxas's cerulean eyes widened in shock. It was not form what the redhead had said; rather it was the flickering image of him standing in a stark white hallway in a black cloak just like the one Axel wore. "_Don't call me Roxy!" _the image hissed. Then it was gone and he was back in the alley, Axel looking at him with a slight smirk.

"What was that?" Axel's tone made it perfectly clear he knew what the blond had muttered.

"Get off of me!" Roxas yelled, thrashing with renewed vigor.

"No." was the only reply that he received.

To Roxas's horror Axel closed the gap between them, his lips crashing against the helpless blonde's. At first Roxas fought back with all his strength but went limp against the unwelcome intrusion of personal space as another flash overtook him. He sat on a bed with red sheets, his hands buried in crimson spikes. He felt strong arms enveloping him, pulling him even closer to the fiery body next to him. His lips were captured in a passionate kiss, his tongue dueling with his lover's for dominance, a fight he knew he would happily lose. The lips pulled back and emerald eyes looked into their sapphire counterpart. _I love you Roxy._

The world came crashing back and Roxas stared in disbelief at the emerald eyes of his attacker. Axel had pulled back when he felt the small boy go limp and was now smiling slightly, a new flicker of hope hiding just behind his features. "I loved you once." The words sounded foreign on Roxas's tongue. As soon as he uttered that small phrase Axel smiled gleefully and captured Roxas's lips once again. This time he did not fight back, instead parting his lips hoping to draw out the passion that he had felt in the flitting memory.

Axel eagerly thrust his tongue into Roxas's mouth, exploring the familiar cavity and tasting the sweetness that he had been deprived of for far too long. Roxas did nothing to stop him, tasting spicy cinnamon and falling before this man who was so familiar. Axel's hands ran over Roxas's shoulders to cup his face tenderly. In turn Roxas felt his hands glide down Axel's back, fire racing through his fingertips as he explored the older man's body. The world around him seemed to fade away; there was only this kiss and the heat running through Roxas's body. Then another flash and Roxas was running down the white hallway again. Axel was beside him, laughing gleefully even as a lightning bolt whizzed past his head. _"I'll get you for this"_ a woman with blond hair slicked back except for two antenna like strands screeched.

"_You did it this time Axel. Larxene is going to kill us!" _Roxas giggled as he continued to run away from the woman.

The world was back and Roxas had to break the kiss in order to gasp out his question. "Who is Larxene?" his eyes met Axel's and he tilted his head to the side slightly.

"You remember Larxene now?"

"Not really, that's why I'm asking."

"She's number twelve; she came to the organization right before you."

"Organization?" Roxas asked uncertainly.

"It seems like every time I do something like this," Axel nibbled at Roxas's ear eliciting a gasp, "that you remember a little more."

Slowly Axel began to trail kisses like fire down Roxas's neck making him moan softly. More flashes blurred his vision, but instead of letting them dominate him Roxas pushed them to the back of his mind. Without realizing it Roxas wrapped his arms around Axel's neck, his fingers tangling themselves in crimson locks. Axel arrived at the point where Roxas's neck met his shoulders and bit into the flesh, eliciting a squeak from the younger boy. As an apology Axel began to suck and lick at the mark that was already beginning to show itself. Suddenly Axel had a new idea, he wasn't really in the mood to apologize, why not make that mark clear as day and let everyone know who Roxas belonged to?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Axel POV)

Sucking on the exposed skin Axel received a moan of approval and couldn't hold back a smirk. Slowly unzipped Roxas's black shirt, spurred on by the hands eagerly yanking down the zipper on his own coat. For a brief second Axel took his hands away from Roxas's body to slip his coat off his shoulders, very glad that he didn't wear a shirt underneath. Returning his attention to Roxas, Axel pulled the younger boy's white coat and newly unzipped shirt off his slim frame.

Taking a moment, Axel let his eyes roam over Roxas's well muscled chest. For someone so young he didn't even have that much, if any, baby fat on him. Seeing a faint blush rise in the boy's cheeks Axel couldn't help but chuckle and immediately captured Roxas's lips in his own. Feeling the blond melt into the kiss Axel let his hands wander over the newly exposed flesh of _his_ lover, that's right Roxas was his.

At that moment he didn't really give a damn if Rox didn't fully remember him, it just felt so good to be able to touch him like this again. With a light touch he ran his fingers over Roxas's chest down his abdomen. Roxas's hands were groping his back, almost like they were memorizing every dip and curve of his muscles. Running his hands back up Roxas's stomach, Axel allowed one hand to rest on Roxas's chest while the other made its way to his cheek. Trailing kisses and nips down Roxas's neck Axel lightly pinched one of Roxas's nipples, eliciting a surprise/excited gasp. Smirking into the blonde's flesh, Axel continued to make his way downward leaving small bite marks on Roxas's shoulder and chest. Only did he stop when reached the abused nipple and then he began to suck and tease it with his tongue.

Feeling rather bold, Axel trailed a hand down Roxas's stomach and began to play with his pant line. Suddenly Axel felt hands embedding themselves in his hair and knew he was really getting to Roxas. Unzipping Roxas's pants, Axel suddenly felt himself being yanked up by his hair so that he was eye to eye with the small blond. "No." Roxas panted. Axel gave him a confused and disappointed look, he thought he was doing everything right, Roxas was usually begging for him to stop his teasing by now. With a meaningful look Roxas continued, "Not here."

Grinning widely, and quite darkly, Axel threw up his hand and a dark portal opened in the wall right behind Roxas. The pair tumbled through and landed on a bed with red sheets in a red walled room, in fact nearly everything in the room was red. Axel made quick work of Roxas's pants leaving him in nothing more than his boxers which didn't really stand that much of a chance and didn't last that long. Roxas's hands flew to Axel's black jeans and they were quickly discarded. For a brief moment Axel wondered when his boots had come off but all coherent thought left him when Roxas took a firm hold on his rather apparent erection.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Roxas POV)

Thank god Axel didn't wear underwear! Roxas didn't think he could have contained himself if he had to take off the redhead's boxers as well, they would have ended up as nothing more than ribbons of fabric. Pumping slowly at first, Roxas reveled in the new found power he had over the redhead. The look on Axel's face was undeniably erotic, a mix of sheer arousal and pleasure rapped up in one. Just watching the fire wielder was causing Roxas to become fully and painfully hard himself and he didn't know how much he could take when Axel growled and practically launched himself onto the unsuspecting teen.

Roxas found his hips pinned to the bed beneath him as Axel took him fully into his mouth. A moan tore its way out of Roxas's throat and he threw his head back, eyes closed tightly. Axel chuckled at Roxas's reaction sending vibrations through the younger boy's cock. Panting wildly, Roxas clutched the sheets beneath him and tried not to thrust his hips. Bobbing his head along Roxas's length, Axel began to suck lightly eliciting soft mewls of pleasure from the blond. Running his tongue along the vein on Roxas's erection, Axel pulled away as he felt the tension building in the boy.

"No! Don't stop!" Roxas begged any semblance of pride forgotten.

"Who said I was going to stop?" Axel asked a sinister tone in his voice. Looking at the older man Roxas found that he was groping in the top drawer of a nightstand that stood next to the bed. Pulling out a small tube Axel turned his lust filled gaze back to Roxas. "I'm going to do something so much better."

Roxas felt himself shiver with anticipation and couldn't stop the images that were playing in the back of his head come to the forefront. He saw himself writhing beneath Axel, screaming his name; the pleasure was just too much. He was snapped out of his daze by the feeling of a slick digit entering him.

Roxas yelped, there hadn't been this kind of pain in the vision. Axel began to whisper into his ear trying to comfort the small boy. "It's okay, you just have to relax. Don't worry, it'll feel better in a moment."

Nodding Roxas tried to relax, it was really hard though. Tilting his head back he began to take a few deep breaths but immediately found himself wincing as Axel began to move his finger in and out of the tight passage. He must have relaxed enough because Axel slid another finger into his entrance and began to thrust and scissor the two digits. Axel seemed to be right though, it was starting to feel better, and Roxas barely realized he had inserted a third finger. Suddenly Axel hit something and Roxas's back arched up off the bed as he yelled out in pure pleasure.

"What was that?" Roxas managed to pant out.

"That, my dear, would be your prostate."

"Do that again."

"I fully intend to." Axel thrust his fingers in again, nailing the spot he had memorized a very long time ago. Roxas keened his pleasure as he was assaulted again and again, then suddenly the fingers were gone.

Whimpering at the loss, Roxas looked up at Axel. The redhead had opened the small tube and was spreading the slick substance within along his rather large erection. "Don't give me that look, this will be much, much better." His voice was filled with heat.

Tilting his head back to rest on the pillow behind him, Roxas waited and relaxed himself as best he could. Roxas felt Axel brush up against his entrance and tensed at the thought of what was to come. Feeling his partner's tension, Axel grabbed a hold of Roxas's erection and began to pump forcefully. Immediately Roxas found himself lost in a world of pleasure, it all seemed to be far too much for him to handle and he let go of reality. Taking advantage of Roxas's distraction, Axel slid slowly into the tight passage and only stopped when he heard the blonde's breath hitch.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Axel POV)

God he was so tight, the time that they had spent apart had left Roxas feeling like a virgin all over again. It took all of Axel's self control not to pound the boy into the mattress with all the force that he could muster. For what seemed like an eternity Axel waited for Roxas to adjust to his considerable size. Finally Axel felt a tentative thrust against his hips. Knowing this was Roxas telling him he was ready, Axel slowly withdrew so that only the head of his erection remained in the blond, then thrust back in. He quickly found a steady rhythm and began to angle his thrusts trying to find that spot again. Suddenly Roxas yelled out, his back arching and his legs rapping around the redhead's waist.

Smirking, Axel kept the same angle but began to drive into his partner with more force. Every time he hit that spot Roxas would yell out something that started to sound an awful lot like Axel's name. Feeling himself reaching his own limit Axel took a hold on Roxas's erection once again, pumping him in time with each thrust. Roxas's screams became louder and more incoherent and the redhead smiled lustfully. Oh how he loved that he could still do this to the boy, that Roxas had given in to his desire so quickly so Axel wouldn't have to force anything on him.

Roxas screamed once again, so loud Axel was sure that his somebody heard it. As his orgasm ran through his entire body Roxas came all over the pair's stomachs and Axel's hand. He clenched down on Axel's length, the new tightness of the spasming muscles driving the fire wielder over the edge. With a yell of his lover's name Axel released his load deep within Roxas before falling limply onto the younger boy.

Rolling off of Roxas's chest, Axel withdrew from the spent blond and took him into his arms. Feeling Roxas snuggle into his chest he couldn't help but smile into the blond hair that somehow kept its shape despite being drenched in sweat. "Do you remember me now?" he asked, praying for the right answer.

"Yeah, I remember."

"I'm never letting you go again. Got it,"

"I got it memorized. Now go to sleep."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Me: So what did you think? I know it's not the best but it is my first real lemon so give me some slack. _

_Mims: Remember to review or kelle611 will get all mopey. _

_Me: I don't care if it's "I hate you, you suck". Really I don't. I'm desperate for feedback so anyone who reviews will get a cyber cookie._


End file.
